


Ein Weihnachtswunder für Tom

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hat die Schnauze voll von Weihnachten und klinkt sich aus der gemeinsamen Weihnachtsreise mit seiner Familie aus. Enttäuscht kehrt er nach LA zurück und macht eine folgenschwere Entdeckung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Weihnachtswunder für Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 6  
> Datum der Erstveröffentlichung: 18.12.2012  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen (vermutlich^^) nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
> Nur für den Fall, dass es jemandem bekannt vorkommen sollte: Ich habe diese Story bereits im Dezember 2012 begonnen und damals in anderen Archiven unter einem anderen Autorennamen veröffentlicht.

Heilig Abend 2012, 12:34 Uhr - LA Airport:  
Der ganze Tag war einfach Scheiße. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Und natürlich musste mein Gepäckstück auch noch so ziemlich als Letztes vom Band kommen.  
Ich bin einfach nur noch genervt. Genervt und enttäuscht.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Traum innerhalb weniger Jahre zum Albtraum wird. Das meine Freundschaften daran zerbrechen und ich jetzt auch noch meine Familie –insbesondere meinen Bruder- verliere.  
Aber so kann ich einfach nicht mehr weiter machen.

Erschöpft und übermüdet schleife ich mein Gepäck zum Taxistand, schmeiße den Trolli in den Kofferraum und gebe meine Adresse an den Fahrer durch.  
Ich lehne mich zurück und schließe für einen Augenblick meine Augen. Heute ist der 24. Dezember. Heilig Abend. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe.  
Liebe am Arsch, ey!  
Ich habe mich so sehr mit meiner Familie gestritten, dass ich letztendlich wutentbrannt und –zugegebener Maßen- überstürzt aus New York abgereist bin.  
Und jetzt werde ich die ganze Woche allein zu Hause hocken und Trübsal blasen.  
Wir wollten uns eine Luxuswoche in New York gönnen. Weihnachten und Silvester ordentlich feiern. Nur Bill, unsere Mutter, Gordon, Ria und ich. Aber dann lief alles aus dem Ruder.

*Flashback*  
„Ehrlich Bill, so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Du kannst doch nicht ständig solche wichtigen Entscheidungen alleine treffen. Es geht doch auch um mich. Und ich bin definitiv gegen eine erneute Teilnahme als DSDS Juror!“  
„Mein Gott, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an. Es bringt gutes Geld und wir können froh sein, dass die uns jetzt schon gefragt haben. Obwohl noch nicht einmal die neue Staffel lief.“  
„Eben. Sie haben UNS gefragt. Nicht nur DICH. Mann, Bill, ich hab da keinen Bock drauf.“  
„Ach, aber auf Luxus willst Du auch nicht verzichten, oder? Irgendwie muss die Kohle reinkommen bis das neue Album fertig ist. Also sei ruhig und lass uns den Quatsch machen“, schnaubte Bill genervt.  
„Ne, ohne mich. Ich habe da nix unterschrieben. Guck Dir doch mal an, was schon für ne Scheiße im Internet steht. Unsere Fans laufen doch jetzt schon davon. Sind total enttäuscht. Andere machen sich total über uns lustig. Die stempeln uns als geldgeil und arrogant ab. Als dumm und albern. Als käuflich und…“  
„Ja, käuflich, Tom. Denn genau das sind wir. Junge, wach auf, das waren wir von Anfang an. Wir haben uns an Universal verkauft und somit auch an DSDS und viele andere Sachen auf die wir eigentlich keinen Bock haben. Nimm es hin und gut ist. Solange die Kohle stimmt, sollten wir zufrieden sein. Und jetzt will ich da nichts mehr von hören!“  
Somit verließ Bill den Raum und ich schmiss wütend die Nachttischlampe gegen die Wand.  
Was war nur aus meinem Bruder geworden? Ich erkannte ihn seit zwei Jahren kaum wieder. Wir hatten die Band aus Freude an der Musik gegründet und jetzt ging es Bill nur noch ums Geld. Um Luxuswagen, Luxusklamotten, Luxusurlaub…

„Tom, Dein Bruder hat Recht. Zieh es einfach durch und freu Dich, dass ihr so gut im Geschäft seid“, kommt es von der Badtür.  
Na super, jetzt kommt auch noch mein Luxusweib mit solchen Sprüchen.  
„Halt Dich da bitte raus, Ria“, flüstere ich nur und lasse mich auf’s Bett fallen.  
„Aber Schatz, das betrifft doch auch mich“, meint sie, zieht eine Schnute und legt sich neben mich.  
„Warum sollte das Dich betreffen?“ murmle ich und sehe sie schief an.  
„Na ja, ich bin Deine Freundin und Du liebst mich. Und wenn Du mich liebst, dann machst Du mir viele schöne Geschenke. Morgen ist ja Heilig Abend und da hast Du bestimmt schon was Schönes für mich verpackt“, grinst sie keck und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ich glaub ich steh im Wald!  
„Bitte was?“  
„Du hast doch ein hübsches Geschenk für mich, oder?“ kommt es nun etwas fassungslos von ihr. „Also wenn nicht… es gibt da einen tollen Juwelier gleich um die Ecke. Darf auch ruhig etwas Größeres sein“, meint sie und zuppelt sich vor dem Spiegel ihre Haare zurecht.  
„Du spinnst ja wohl!“ fauche ich sie an. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Habe ich mich so sehr in ihr getäuscht?  
Natürlich mache ich ihr Geschenke, aber regelrecht darauf zu lauern und auch noch Sonderwünsche haben, geht ja mal gar nicht!  
„Was?!“ kommt es entgeistert von ihr, „Du kannst es Dir doch wohl leisten, mich zu verwöhnen. Und Daimonds are a girls best friend. So ein schönes glitzerndes Brillie-Armband würde schon Vieles wieder gutmachen.“  
„Wieder gut machen? Tickst Du noch ganz sauber? Was habe ich denn bei Dir wieder gutzumachen?“ brülle ich sie wütend an.  
„Schrei mich nicht an“ zickt sie drauf los, „ Du lässt mich ständig allein wegen Deines Jobs und in der Öffentlichkeit stehst Du auch nicht zu mir. Manchmal glaube ich ja, Du liebst mich überhaupt nicht.“ Und schon drückt sie ein Tränchen raus.  
Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass alle Welt von uns erfährt. Sie hat doch Panik vor unseren Fans. Sie dementiert doch vor den Kameras der Paparazzi.  
„Ey, mir reicht’s. Das tu ich mir nicht an. Das muss ich mir nicht geben“, packe meinen Trolli und meine Jacke, verlasse das Zimmer.  
„Tom, Tom“, ruft sie mir nach.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ schnaube ich zurück und schon geht die Tür zur Suite meiner Eltern auf.  
„Was ist denn hier los? Tom, wo willst Du denn hin?“ fragt meine Mutter.  
„Nach Hause!“  
„Wie nach Hause? Wie soll ich das verstehen?“  
„Ich habe keinen Bock Weihnachten mit einer Bande geldgeiler, abgehobener Egoisten zu verbringen“, speie ich wütend heraus.  
„Tom! Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!“ mischt Gordon sich ein.  
„Nein, mach ich nicht! Bill hat nur noch Geld im Kopf, Ria liebt mich gar nicht sondern nur meinen Kontostand und ihr… ihr seit auch nicht besser. Wo wärt ihr 2 denn, ohne die Finanzspritzen und die Großzügigkeit von Bill und mir? Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal gearbeitet für Euer eigenes Geld? Die Frage geht auch an Dich, Ria. Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal etwas selbst verdient? Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll von Euch!“  
*Flashback Ende*

Ich habe erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet, sondern bin gleich in den Aufzug und mit dem ersten Taxi zum Flughafen gefahren. Zum Glück ging bereits drei Stunden später ein Flug nach LA.  
Ganz schön anstrengend, so viel innerhalb von 24 Stunden unterwegs zu sein. Aber ich hätte es wirklich nicht länger mit den Vieren ausgehalten.  
Weihnachten ist für mich dieses Jahr gestorben.

~

Nach über einer Stunde Taxifahrt habe ich mein Ziel erreicht.  
Ich bezahle den Fahrer und schnappe mir mein Gepäck. Kaum das ich vor dem Einfahrtstor stehe, sehe ich schon den großen Zettel.  
Eine Nachricht vom Sicherheitsdienst. Es gab in den frühen Morgenstunden in der gesamten Straße einen Stromausfall, aber die Alarmanlage dürfte jetzt wieder fit sein. Sie bitten um Überprüfung und Rückmeldung.  
Na hoffentlich hat das mal nicht einer ausgenutzt und ist eingebrochen.  
Seufzend öffne ich mit dem Code das Tor und laufe die Auffahrt hoch bis zum Haus.  
Super! Da hat wohl niemand eingebrochen, aber was vor der Haustür abgestellt. Scheiß Fans! Die lassen auch keine Gelegenheit aus.

Ich beachte den Karton nicht weiter sondern schließe die Tür auf, werfe mein Gepäck rein und haue mich auf die Couch.  
Tief atme ich durch und überlege, was ich jetzt mit meiner freien Zeit machen soll.  
Eine ganze Woche nur für mich. Die anderen kommen erst am 2.1.2013 wieder zurück. Bock habe ich auf die so gar nicht.  
Ich fische mir meine Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche, gehe auf die Terrasse und rauche erstmal eine. Danach sieht die Welt vielleicht schon etwas anders aus.

Es regnet schon wieder. Na ja, wenigstens ist es mit gut 15°C nicht so kalt wie vermutlich in good old Germany.  
Ich habe gerade meine Zigarette aufgeraucht und will sie austreten, als ich ein seltsames Geräusch höre.  
Es hört sich an wie eine Katze… eine Katze die ziemlich laut rumjammert.  
Holla die Waldfee, da ist aber jemand rollig. Grinsend sehe ich mich um und versuche das Tierchen anzulocken. „Miez, miez, komm her.“ Ob die Katze Deutsch versteht?  
Aber es tut sich nichts. Das Jammern wird nur noch etwas kläglicher.  
Oh je, das Tier kann einem ja leid tun.  
Also begebe ich mich mal auf die Suche nach dem Streuner.  
Immer den jaulenden Lauten nach gelange ich letztendlich an die Eingangstür.  
Der Karton. Den hatte ich ja schon ganz vergessen.  
Verdammt, da hat doch wohl nicht jemand einfach ein paar Katzenjunge abgeladen?  
Wütend über derartige verantwortungslose Menschen gehe ich mit großen Schritten auf den Karton zu, öffne den Deckel und versuche die Kleinen schon mal zu beruhigen „Ja, ja, ist ja alles gut jetzt. Der liebe Tom kümmert sich erstmal um euch. Alles wird …“  
Mir klappt die Kinnlade runter, als ich einen genauen Blick auf den Inhalt des Kartons werfe.  
Übelkeit steigt in mir auf. Unglaube macht sich in mir breit.  
DAS kann nicht sein. Oh mein Gott! Wer tut so etwas?  
Fassungslos starre ich den Inhalt an. Dann hole ich tief Luft und fühle vorsichtig um das erbärmlich wimmernde Bündel herum, finde einen Zettel.  
„Es tut mir leid. Bitte kümmern Sie sich um die Kleine. Ich kann es nicht. Sie hat noch keinen Namen. Ich habe sie am 23.12. heimlich zur Welt gebracht. Bitte seien Sie ihr gute Eltern.“

Wer stellt ein hilfloses neugeborenes Baby einfach so vor der Tür fremder Leute ab? Was, wenn ich jetzt nicht hier wäre? Hätten wir dann in einer Woche eine Babyleiche vorgefunden?  
Oh Gott, allein der Gedanke ist einfach nur schrecklich!  
Vorsichtig nehme ich das Kleine aus dem Karton und drücke es sanft an meine Brust.  
Das Köpfchen ist mit einer seltsamen krümeligen Substanz überzogen, auch die kleinen Händchen scheinen irgendwie verschmiert.  
Außerdem müffelt sie recht streng.  
Völlig neben der Spur gehe ich mit dem Baby ins Haus.  
Was mache ich denn jetzt?


End file.
